Spyro's House/Chapter 38
Losty Castle Magnus: He raised his sceptor and I cried hard as I freaked out. Damon: "Spyro I'm sorry!!! I didn't know this would happen! Please I won't let you suffer no more! I want to help the dragon world!! PLEASE!!" Delbin: A option came up it said "Kill Spyro? Yes/No came up and I clicked yes as quick as I could, Spyro looked at me smiling with tears and her took himself and jumped into the acid water and never rose to the surface. Gnasty Gnorc laughed and I teared up knewing this was over and we couldn't win. Lateef: "YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DRAGON WORLD!! This is peaceful game! Leave now!!" Tomas: I clenched my teeth as Gnasty chuckles and the screen fades as The old Spyro game over came up and I smiled. Sgt. Byrd: Spyro was now golden color and his wings was replaced with angel wings... the dragons was flying around to happy as ever thanks to me. Elora: Spyro smiled and landed near the screen. Nestor: "Thank you Kaiti, it wasn't your fault you left I forgive you, we all do..." Tomas: A THANK YOU KAITI!! came up and I took a picture of it. Pogo: I saw the dragon world mumbling to myself softly. "I will kill you Gnasty Gnorc and take the dragons worlds back" The game beeped showing the dead dragon count go down to 1 then a icon of a dragon with angel wings popped up and it went up to seventy nine. Magnus: Who was the last dragon? Hunter: I then realized and whispered to myself. Agent 9: "Spyro..." Nestor: He fell from the clouds and landed back in worse condition but this time it said "SpYrO wAnTs rEvEnGe!!" Cleetus: He was a zombie now bent on revenge and I was gonna get ot for him and the Dragons. Bubba: I moved him towards Gnasty Gnorc as we both knew what had to be done. Damon: He jumped on his back and latched onto his body with all the dead dragons as they started to bite and feast on him till nothing was left. Tomas: They smiled and thanked me again as they all raised and left the lands, the game started over but all the dragons was gone. Enimies and animals was back with the normal music but no dragons. Bentley: Sometimes I see them in my dreams and it warms my heart, I play the game to take care of the lands for the dragons but I kept the pic of the Game Over close to me. Lindar: Sometimes its sad to see none of them but I know their resting now happily. Bentley: I remember buying the first ever Spyro game, I actually had a lot of fun playing through all the levels, and fighting bosses. Sparx: But as I made it to Beast Makers... I saw a enemy I haven't seen in any gameplay. Money room Sheila: Money. Moneybags: It is something you use almost everyday be it in the form of cash, debit/credit cards, and/or online banking and transactions. Sheila: Or, even your smartphone. Moneybags: And if you are like most people, money is one of those things you not only need, but probably want more of. And on the off-chance you have all the money you want, I suspect you want it to work smarter for you. Spyro: This is one the primary reasons people seek my services. They are successful; they aren’t struggling to earn more necessarily. Their challenge is more nuanced – they struggle with how money shows up in their life… they struggle with the how and what of having their money work smarter for them. Sheila: The changes they’ve tried to make on their own haven’t created the sustainable results they envisioned. Moneybags: Does this describe you? Sheila: Or maybe, like most people, you find that sometimes money evokes paralyzing thoughts of fear (“I don’t have or won’t have enough!”); sometimes, what comes to mind is pure delight (“Yay, I’m debt-free!” or “Hot damn! I did it (“it” being a financial milestone)!”); or sometimes, the only thing that gets stirred up is indifference. Spyro: What does all this mean? Moneybags: There is an emotional spectrum to money. Spyro: But I bet you don’t think of money as something with which you have a relationship. Moneybags: Am I right? If so, don’t worry — you are not alone. Spyro: There are a lot of people in the same boat as you. Sheila: The issue, however, is that… …when you don’t see yourself as having a relationship with money, you have a problem you don’t even know exists! Moneybags: What is the problem? When you don’t recognize you have a relationship with money, you tend to approach your financial goals, challenges and desires from the wrong direction. You look to change how much you earn and save and how you invest and spend from the outside-in; you look to create wealth by focusing on the aspects of the process that have less to do with your success. Spyro: There is a more beneficial and sustainable approach… it is inside-out! Moneybags: But taking an inside-out approach requires something few people take the time to discover…their money story. Sheila: What do you know about ''your money story?'' Spyro: Does it look anything like the picture to your left? Sheila: Do you have income and assets, but don’t feel wealthy? Moneybags: Do you feel wealthy, even though your bank and investment accounts might indicate otherwise? Spyro: Do you feel others are responsible for your current financial condition? Moneybags: Your answers to these questions definitely matter. More important, though, is the “why” behind your answers. What you think about money influences what you do with your money. Sheila: What you do with your money reveals elements of your money story. Spyro: And as with all stories, your money story is comprised of many “characters” – each of whom plays an important part. Moneybags: There’s you and your choices, of course. Spyro: But there is also the influences of the people you spend the most time with – like your family, friends and work colleagues. Sheila: And it would be a major oversight if we didn’t consider the role of popular culture and current economic and political factors. Spyro: What you don’t know or understand about your money story can cost you more than dollars and cents: It can cost you three things I bet you value tremendously: options, control & choices. Hospital Professor: Hospital, an institution that is built, staffed, and equipped for the diagnosis of disease; for the treatment, both medical and surgical, of the sick and the injured; and for their housing during this process. The modern hospital also often serves as a centre for investigation and for teaching. Elora: To better serve the wide-ranging needs of the community, the modern hospital has often developed outpatient facilities, as well as emergency, psychiatric, and rehabilitation services. Spyro: In addition, “bedless hospitals” provide strictly ambulatory (outpatient) care and day surgery. Agent 9: Patients arrive at the facility for short appointments. Professor: They may also stay for treatment in surgical or medical units for part of a day or for a full day, after which they are discharged for follow-up by a primary care health provider. Spyro: Hospitals have long existed in most countries. Professor: Developing countries, which contain a large proportion of the world’s population, generally do not have enough hospitals, equipment, and trained staff to handle the volume of persons who need care. Spyro: Thus, people in these countries do not always receive the benefits of modern medicine, public health measures, or hospital care, and they generally have lower life expectancies. Professor: In developed countries the hospital as an institution is complex, and it is made more so as modern technology increases the range of diagnostic capabilities and expands the possibilities for treatment. Spyro: As a result of the greater range of services and the more-involved treatments and surgeries available, a more highly trained staff is required. Hunter: Hospitals thus have become more expensive to operate, and health service managers are increasingly concerned with questions of quality, cost, effectiveness, and efficiency. Bentley's room Spyro: Iceberg, floating mass of freshwater ice that has broken from the seaward end of either a glacier or an ice shelf. Bentley: Icebergs are found in the oceans surrounding Antarctica, in the seas of the Arctic and subarctic, in Arctic fjords, and in lakes fed by glaciers. Spyro: Icebergs of the Antarctic calve from floating ice shelves and are a magnificent sight, forming huge, flat “tabular” structures. Bentley: A typical newly calved iceberg of this type has a diameter that ranges from several kilometres to tens of kilometres, a thickness of 200–400 metres (660–1,320 feet), and a freeboard, or the height of the “berg” above the waterline, of 30–50 metres (100–160 feet). Bartholomew: The mass of a tabular iceberg is typically several billion tons. Bentley: Floating ice shelves are a continuation of the flowing mass of ice that makes up the continental ice sheet. Floating ice shelves fringe about 30 percent of Antarctica’s coastline, and the transition area where floating ice meets ice that sits directly on bedrock is known as the grounding line. Spyro: Under the pressure of the ice flowing outward from the centre of the continent, the ice in these shelves moves seaward at 0.3–2.6 km (0.2–1.6 miles) per year. Bartholomew: The exposed seaward front of the ice shelf experiences stresses from subshelf currents, tides, and ocean swell in the summer and moving pack ice during the winter. Since the shelf normally possesses cracks and crevasses, it will eventually fracture to yield freely floating icebergs. Some minor ice shelves generate large iceberg volumes because of their rapid velocity; the small Amery Ice Shelf, for instance, produces 31 cubic km (about 7 cubic miles) of icebergs per year as it drains about 12 percent of the east Antarctic Ice Sheet. Iceberg calving may be caused by ocean wave action, contact with other icebergs, or the behaviour of melting water on the upper surface of the berg. Spyro: With the use of tiltmeters (tools that can detect a change in the angle of the slope of an object), scientists monitoring iceberg-calving events have been able to link the breaking stress occurring near the ice front to long storm-generated swells originating tens of thousands of kilometres away. Bartholomew: This bending stress is enhanced in the case of glacier tongues (long narrow floating ice shelves produced by fast-flowing glaciers that protrude far into the ocean). Bentley: The swell causes the tongue to oscillate until it fractures. Bartholomew: In addition, on a number of occasions, iceberg calving has been observed immediately after the collision of another iceberg with the ice front. Bentley: Furthermore, the mass breakout of icebergs from Larsen Ice Shelf between 1995 and 2002, though generally ascribed to global warming, is thought to have occurred because summer meltwater on the surface of the shelf filled nearby crevasses. Spyro: This phenomenon, known as frost wedging, caused the shelf to splinter in several places and brought about the disintegration of the shelf. Bentley: I like the way both redesigns look, but if you were to place the old and new versions side-by-side with no context, I wouldn't be able to tell you they were the same character. Bartholomew: All of Bentley's colors have been changed, in addition to his body shape. Spyro: He looks a lot more like a stereotypical yeti now. Bentley: A Yeti's Love. Spyro: Lol, I always remember standing in is way just for fun. Bentley: He could have at least say "excuse me" or ask politely just like the pandas. Also, it was amusing when smashing him with the club. Spyro: He stays squashed like a pancake but then seconds later, jumps back up. Bartholomew: He was all like, "Hey! You're in the way. Move it!". To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House